The Newlywed game
by kym667103
Summary: Crossover of Bones,Cold Case,NCIS,Castle,and Twilight
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Cold Case, Bones, NCIS, Castle, or Twilight.

Bones

Seeley Booth

My wife was working at the Lab late again. For once I was glad, my boss had handed me a letter today and said he had signed us up for a game show called The Newlywed game. I knew Bones would not be happy she hated that type of thing. I softly chuckled at the logical response she would give when I tell her the news. "It is illogical to think we have to prove how well we know each other. Why would I have married you if I did not know you?" However that chuckle died down as I looked at the crumpled note in my hands.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Booth, _

_Thank you for applying to be on The Newlywed game. You and three other couples have been chosen to come to LA to compete for a chance to win one million dollars. The winner is determined by who knows their mate the best. Be in L.A. on February 14 2010 where a limo will be waiting to take you to your hotel. Filming will start at 9:00 the next morning. Tickets have been provided flight details are included with the tickets. May the best couple win._

_ Good Luck, Edward and Bella Cullen._

When I heard the door open I hid the note my Temperance gets angry when she is hungry I will tell her after dinner. Curse my boss I bet he is still jealous that Bones picked me over him.

**Prey for me.**

**Please**

**I**

**do**

**need**

**it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Cold Case, Bones, NCIS, Castle, or Twilight.

Cold Case

Lilly Rush/Valens

My life has changed considerably since I married my partner, Scotty Valens. Although we had worked together for 7 years it took us 6 to realize our feelings for each other. But now back from our honeymoon I finally felt really happy.

It had been a long day at the precinct, having arrived home I went to pick up the mail as usual. The usual bills and another letter from my new mother-in -law accompanied an envelope from LA inside was a letter from The Newlywed game.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Valens, _

_Thank you for applying to be on The Newlywed game. You and three other couples have been chosen to come to LA to compete for a chance to win one million dollars. The winner is determined by who knows their mate the best. Be in L.A. on February 14 2010 where a limo will be waiting to take you to your hotel. Filming will start at 9:00 the next morning. Tickets have been provided flight details are included with the tickets. May the best couple win._

_ Good Luck, Edward and Bella Cullen._

Saying I was going to kill Scotty for this was an understatement. He had signed us up for this without my knowledge I didn't want to miss more work we had murders to catch. At that moment my husband walked in. When I started to ask him about it he knew no more then I.

The next day our boss Lt. Stillmen called us into his office, he was the one to sign us up for this show according to him it was the only way we could continue working together. I guess I will have to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Cold Case, Bones, NCIS, Castle, or Twilight.

NCIS

Zeva David/DiNozzo

My life has turned out perfect although marriage to Anthony DiNozzo was not what I had in mind. Earlyer this year I quit Mossad and became an NCIS agent and an American citizen then I thought I would make a new life but ended up falling in love with my partner. A Catholic at that. But I do not miss Isreal, at least not much. However it was fun to break "Rule number 12 never date a coworker" (In NCIS the team leader Gibbs has a set of rules based on his mistakes).

DiNozzo

My trained assain wife and my sniper boss are going to kill me. For fun I signed up for The Newlywed game. I never belived we would be chosen. But today I got that stupid letter from L.A.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, _

_Thank you for applying to be on The Newlywed game. You and three other couples have been chosen to come to LA to compete for a chance to win one million dollars. The winner is determined by who knows their mate the best. Be in L.A. on February 14 2010 where a limo will be waiting to take you to your hotel. Filming will start at 9:00 the next morning. Tickets have been provided flight details are included with the tickets. May the best couple win._

_ Good Luck, Edward and Bella Cullen._

Well I might as well have fun I do get to see how much my beautiful wife knows about me. Here she comes time to get this over with. There are no weapons around but she herself has told me that she once killed someone with a credit card.

**Wish me luck.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Cold Case, Bones, NCIS, Castle, or Twilight.

Castle

Rick Castle

I just found out that my publisher signed Kate and I up for The Newlywed game. She said it would be good publicity, but I was scared it had taken me a long time to win Kate I love her more then she could ever know. I don't even understand my first two marriages were nothing like this. I was scared Kate would kill me for this one. That stupid letter that lay on my desk now was the cause of all this worry, and my stupid publisher.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Castle, _

_Thank you for applying to be on The Newlywed game. You and three other couples have been chosen to come to LA to compete for a chance to win one million dollars. The winner is determined by who knows their mate the best. Be in L.A. on February 14 2010 where a limo will be waiting to take you to your hotel. Filming will start at 9:00 the next morning. Tickets have been provided flight details are included with the tickets. May the best couple win._

_ Good Luck, Edward and Bella Cullen._

_P.S We have provided an extra ticket for your lovely daughter it is an honor to have Richard Castle and his new wife be on our show._

Kate Beckett/Castle

I don't know what made me marry him. He used to make me want to pull my hair out he was so annoying. However as time went one I slowly, somehow fell in love with Rick Castle. I knew he was home today hiding. His publisher told me all about signing us up for that game show. I would hate to leave work but it was fun to make Castle sweat plus I would go on my first family vacation since my mom's murder.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Cold Case, Bones, NCIS, Castle, or Twilight.

Twilight

Bella

We had just sent out the last letter. As excited as I was for this show I knew that it would be important. Alice said we needed to pick these couples all of them solved murders. A very important job for anyone to have. I was worried though, something in the way Alice was acting made me nervous she was even blocking Edward she did assure me that all would be good. I just hope she is right.

Next I will right about their arrival in L.A. and maybe the start of the show I would also like to ask what you think Alice saw that is so important about these other couples. Also I know L.A. is a weird spot for Vamps but in this story they have invented something that they can rub on their skin to hide the sparkle.

Also if there is anyone willing to beta for me I need help with punctuation I am terrible at it.

**Review**


	6. Cast List

I don't own any of these chanters

I will give a list of all the characters so if you haven't seen one of the shows you can understand some parts of it.

Cast List .

Cold Case

Lilly Rush= Homicide detective with the Philly PD

Scotty Valens= Same as Lilly

Lt. Stillmen= Head of homicide Scotty and Lilly's boss

Bones

Dr. Temperance Brennen= Forensic Anthropologist works with the FBI

Seeley Booth= FBI agent

Cam= Coroner head of the forensics team at the Jeffersonian

Castle

Richard Castle= Author follows homicide detective Kate Beckett around.

Katherine Beckett= Homicide detective on orders from the mayor she lets Rick Castle follow her on cases.

NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative service)

Ziva David= Former Mossad ( Israel) agent working as a liaison at NCIS now a NCIS agent.

Tony DiNozzo= NCIS agent constantly compares crimes to Movies

Leroy Jethro Gibbs= superior agent former sniper

Director Vince= Head of NCIS

Twilight Saga

Bella Swan/Cullen= Vampire shield

Edward Mason/Cullen=Vampire mind reader

Alice Cullen= Vampire can see can see the future

I will list more characters from the shows if they come up.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these shows/or Twilight

LA California

Lilly Cold Case

I can't believe we are actually doing this. After getting on a plane here in Philly we went to New York, and DC then went on to LA. It was amazing the tickets we had gotten were first class and not just two seats for us the whole first class was reserved for The Newlywed game contestants.

In New York we pick up a couple that I recognized as the famous author Richard Castle, his new wife, and his mother and daughter. I loved his books and was enthralled when they sat in the seats across from us.

After an hour we landed in DC where four people entered. One was a dark haired girl and a smug looking guy with her. The other woman was doctor Temperance Brennen and a big guy that I guessed must be her husband that FBI agent.

Scotty

Tab this plane is awesome I started to talk to Rick Castle when he got on in New York. Lilly and Kate, Rick's wife went to the other end of the first class section to talk.

In DC when four other people got on the guys Tony and Booth came over to us as their wives joined the girls.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Castle

I found out Kate already knew about the game and wanted to go, she just let me worry like that. Yea, the day we got the acceptance letter my publisher called her and told her we had been accepted. But, I mean come on she didn't have to wait to tell me she was O.K. with this.

Alexis however was dying to go she wanted to see the sights and of course go shopping ( I could feel the hole burning in my wallet already) and Kate agreed to take her when we have some off time. Mom then decided she had to come ( the hole getting larger) so she could addition for a movie. This trip seemed to be getting worse and worse.

Getting on the plane we learned that we had first class all to ourselves, and the other contestants. Two were already on, a pretty woman with long blond hair (she looked pissed) and a Mexican looking guy who was clearly scared.

I went to sit with them the woman moved to be with mom, Kate, and Alexis wail I sat next to Scotty ( I believe is what he said his name was). At our next stop we in DC we picked up two more couples the men came to sit with us and their wives with the ladies. This could be an interesting flight.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Bones

Booth

Well after she almost killed me, I convinced Bones to come to LA, though after Cam threatened to fire her. So, a week later it was off to the airport. I was excited our tickets were for first class. I would finally be able to fly in style instead of cramped in coach.

At the airport, we met another of the couples going to LA to be on the show. They were two NCIS agents Tony and Ziva DiNozzo, Tony and I started making up handshakes and talking about old movies and comics as the girls talked.

When the plane finally came we entered to find only us contestants would be flying first class. there was already two other couples on the plane, one I recognized to be Richard Castle his family was also there. Tony and I went to join the guys and teach them our handshakes and the girls went to talk.

Bones

I was being forced to go on this stupid game show. It wasn't even one that you needed to use logic on like Jeopardy and Millionaire. I don't even watch TV. Cam told me I had to go or she would fire me, so what choice do I have. At least they had the decency to provide first class tickets.

At the airport as my husband was acting like someone of lower mental capacity with another person of lower mental capacity that was going on the show, I talked to Ziva DiNozzo, she was very fascinating and we found out we have been to some of the same places.

On the plane, Ziva and I joined the other women contestants and the mother and daughter of one of them.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer Don't own anything

NCIS

Tony

Well I survived Ziva, she actually thought this would be a fun American experience she should try. Gibbs however got angry in his own Gibbs way ((giving the silent treatment using last names you have to see the show to really get it)). Director Vance gave us permission to go on the show. So hear we are in the airport waiting for our plane when we meet one of the other couples. Booth and I start playing games I am amazed to find out that there is another person who has seen as many movies as me. Ziva went to talk to Booth's wife who she recognized as a famous Forensic Anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennen.

Ziva

My husband is an idiot plain and simple he signed us up for a game show. What if I screw up on one of those funny English sayings and embarrass myself on National Television. However, I wouldn't let him know that so I just said it would be a good American experience for me.

At the airport we met the Booths, Tony went and of course talked about movies with Seeley Booth and I talked about karate with Tempe.


End file.
